


Advice and Forewarning

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Some people, it seemed, didn’t realise how lucky they were to have a successful love life. Kanan Matsuura was not one of those people. She was very aware of how lucky she would be if she had a successful love life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the actual KanaDia for that anon from tumblr. Also, you can imagine this takes place after Opportunity Knocks if you want. Or you can imagine Chika is dating Riko, fits either way.

“Chika, why do you have all the luck?” Kanan Matsuura was currently whining. She liked to think she didn’t do it often, but this was just unfair. Chika, a girl who spent about as much time on romance as she did on astrophysics, had multiple girls confess to her in the span of weeks. Not only that, but she seemed to have ended up with a girlfriend despite _not understanding what that even meant._ And continuing her this unfair level of obliviousness, she was here pestering Kanan for advice, like a man badgering someone dying of thirst about which soda he should drink.

And Kanan was _very_ thirsty.

“Eh? What are you talking about, Kanan, I’m serious! I don’t know what to do!” Kanan sighed. It wasn’t Chika’s fault that she wasn’t gifted with any romantic sense. Time for her to play the wise senpai and restrain the urge to strangle her. She’d always thought ‘you wouldn’t even know what to do with me’ was a joke, but apparently in Chika’s case it was literally true.

“Look, Chika, just go with what you feel. You said you enjoyed kissing her, right?” Chika nodded, still looking worried.  “When you were kissing her, did you get the urge to do anything else? Kiss her differently, or touch her somewhere or anything?” Chika paused and then nodded a little more hesitantly, flushing slightly and not quite meeting Kanan’s eyes. “So try that and see if she likes it. I’m sure she’ll be overjoyed that you’re taking the initiative. Since she was the one who confessed, she’ll be worried that she’s more into you than you’re into her, so if you take the lead a little it’ll reassure her.”

Chika nodded again and grinned. “Thanks Kanan! You’re so good with this stuff, why don’t you have a boyfriend?” Kanan clasped her hands behind her back so that she couldn’t reach for Chika’s neck. “Haha, who knows?” she said cheerfully. “Good luck Chika!” Chika ran off waving and Kanan let one hand free to wave back once Chika was safely out of arm’s reach.

This had to be divine retribution. Or Mari retribution, but she couldn’t figure how Mari would have been able to pull this off. She was _sure_ she’d been doing the right thing stopping Mari from being and idol and pressing her towards studying abroad, but in the end, she’d just made Mari worried and determined to “fix” things because she thought Kanan was in trouble. Dia had been with Kanan at first, but as soon as the new members had put pressure on her she’d folded and revealed everything.

Dia. That was Kanan’s real problem with all this. She wasn’t happy that Mari had decided to come back, but she couldn’t force her to choose her future over being an idol. At this point, she just had to trust and hope that Mari could handle both. As long as she was happy and wasn’t hurting herself, that was okay. But this whole affair had put a rift between her and Dia she’d never seen coming. Obviously, they’d had to be a little distant before Mari left. If they were still acting close when the idol group had “fallen apart” Mari would smell something amiss. But even after Mari left, Dia closed herself off, diving into student council work and freezing Kanan out. She didn’t ever explicitly push her away, but there were only so many times she could be “busy” before Kanan started taking it personally.

Maybe Dia was just angry that Kanan had destroyed her chance to be a school idol for Mari’s sake. It wasn’t something that she’d considered at the time, but it was a consequence that worried Kanan ever since Dia had been so eager to rejoin the new Aquors. Maybe Dia disagreed with Kanan’s methods of helping Mari. Maybe Dia was just genuinely more interested in student council work than Kanan.

Whatever the reason, it was a big problem, because Kanan was still in love with Dia,

Sighing to herself, she looked away from Chika’s retreating back and stared back at the ocean, moodily sipping from her drink. She’d been in love with Dia for years, possibly even since they were kids. She could be serious or an embarrassing fangirl, and when she was startled she was every bit as cute as her timid younger sister. She was determined, kind hearted, smart, and loyal.

Also, she was _really hot_.

Kanan sipped harder from her drink as if it could quench all of her thirsts. It did not. Furthermore, her run of bad luck continued she felt someone lean on her back and blow on her ear. She jumped reflexively as Mari laughed. “Hello, Kanan~” she said in her normal chipper voice. “What’s got you all sulky today?”

“I am _not_ sulking.” Kanan said sulkily as she continued to sulk. Mari grinned. “Oh! My mistake, I’m sure.” Kanan frowned and glared at her as Mari did her best to look innocent.

“It’s a nice day, so it can’t be about that, you did fine on the last test, and your father didn’t hurt himself again… so it must be about Dia~!”

“I’m not sulking over Dia, Mari.” Kanan said, looking away from her and out at the sea again. “Oh? Well if you say that’s true, I’ll believe you, since we promised to be honest about our feelings now.” _Shit_. Kanan thought. _Way to play dirty, Mari._

“…Maybe I’m thinking about Dia a little.” she admitted, still not looking at Mari. “Fantasizing or pining?” Mari asked sweetly, earning her another glare. “It’s joke! I know if you were fantasizing you’d look much happier! And horni-”

“Did you come here just to taunt me?” Kanan asked, cutting Mari off. “Sort of~ I came to let you know that someone was confessing!” A feeling of unease crept over Kanan, and she couldn’t quite place why. “…What does that have to do with me? Is someone planning to confess to me?”  
  
“No, no, someone’s confessing to Dia! In-” Mari checked her watch “-ooh, probably five minutes! They were going to catch her when she left the student council room.” Kanan’s blood ran cold. Of course, now that they were school idols, they were all more popular, but somehow Kanan had never even considered that they might get confessions. Would Dia turn them down? She would, right? “I have it on good authority that Dia will treat them favourably. So if you have anything you want to admit to Dia, now would be a good time!” Mari said, still smiling.

“…” Kanan considered making some excuse, but as she opened her mouth Mari tapped her watch and Kanan settled for just giving her one last glare before she sprinted off towards the school.

As she pushed her muscles to the limit, well aware that the school was more than five minutes away, she cursed herself for never considering this possibility. Obviously Dia wasn’t going to just sit around and wait for Kanan to figure out whether Dia was mad at her or not. Stupid. She shouldn’t have backed off so easily. A bit of a cold shoulder and she gave up entirely? As Mari would no doubt say, that wasn’t like her. Didn’t she say herself that if you backed out you’d regret it later?

It was already five minutes later when Kanan burst into the school. Getting there before the other person confessing was a lost cause, but maybe she could interrupt before Dia gave her answer. Not even stopping for breath, she raced towards the student council room, and ahead of her she saw a girl with long black hair nervously speaking with a patient looking Dia. As she drew closer, the girl stopped talking and looked up hopefully at Dia. Dia opened her mouth to respond-

“Wait!” Kanan screamed, turning both their heads as she skidded to a halt about fifteen feet away. Taking a deep breath, she cupped her hands around her mouth, squeezed her eyes shut and yelled. “Dia, I love you! Go out with me instead!”

There was a silent. Kanan opened her eyes cautiously to see Dia and the other girl staring at her in astonishment, mouths agape. The three of them stayed like that for a few seconds, before Dia recovered first. “… Matsuhara-san, since you’re normally such a good student, I’m sure we can arrange for a lenient punishment for breaking that window, and I’m glad that you came clean to me. We’ll discuss details tomorrow.” Matsuhara nodded and took her cue to flee the scene.

“…Breaking… a window?” Kanan asked, feebly. Suddenly, the exact words Mari used came to mind: “confessing” “treat them favourably” “anything you want to admit”. Obviously, what came to mind first was a love confession. But nothing she said was out of place for confessing to breaking rules. “Oh my god. Oh my god. _Oh my god._ I’m going to kill Mari.” Kanan moaned, burying her face in her hands, feeling her face burn bright red. Dia rubbed her temples. “I take it that Mari has mislead you a little.” she said. Kanan nodded miserably. Before she could try to explain herself, Dia coughed lightly and a blush appeared on her face. “So, did you… m-mean it?” she murmured quietly.

Kanan looked up. “Yes?” she said, hopefully. “Does that mean you will go out with me?” Dia was turning redder the longer Kanan’s gaze was on her. She appeared to have frozen to the spot, but she managed to nod stiffly. Kanan let out of a whoop of joy and pulled Dia into a hug, eliciting a shriek of surprise and embarrassment from the other girl.

Okay, maybe she wouldn’t kill Mari after all.


End file.
